Wings of Freedom
by bricann
Summary: DISCONTINUED- I have a secret that only certain people know of. My secret? I have wings. I dream of following in my parents footsteps and becoming part of the Survey Corps. If that happens, what will happen to me and my friends? Will I be able to protect the ones I care about? I don't know. But I will find out. The wings is why this is a Max Ride crossover.
1. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 1

I was ten when it all ended at Wall Maria. No one could stop the breach that titan had made. It was able to stand over the fifty meter high walls and destroyed the wall within seconds. The second biggest titan in the books appeared and rammed through the wall. It was all chaos.

I went by boat to the safe closure of Wall Rose. I could've done another means of transport but wanted to keep it a secret.

My parents were part of the Survey Corps and I dreamed of following their footsteps. Only my parents, three other people, and I know the truth about my birth. They know of my secret.

Even though I was only four when I began my trials in secret, I knew that what it must be… a secret. My secret? I was born with wings. My parents helped me learn to fly in secluded secrecy. At this point, I was as skilled at flying as the birds that flew overhead.

I don't know how I was born with them and I may never know. My parents seemed to know but the day the titans breached the wall, they died right in front of my eyes.

My name is Era Windser. This is my story.

As the boat sailed away that day, I heard a boy talking to himself. I recognized the voices as another tried to join in. I looked in their direction. One was a boy with black hair and green eyes and the other was another boy had blonde hair and blue eyes. Their names were, Eren Yeager and Armin Arlert. I looked behind them and saw a girl who was waiting patiently, she was an old friend but we never saw each other much. Her name was Mikasa Ackerman. Mikasa's parents died to the titans, and Eren's family took her in.

She was my only friend (if you can call it that) of mine. She was the only person, outside my parents and the three people who were with my parents at my birth, who knew my secret.

I turned my attention back to Eren and Armin. Eren looked more angry than sad and I heard one thing he said that was muffled by anger and gritted teeth, "I will kill all of them. I will kill all the titans."

Knowing Eren that was one vow he would not let go. I've never seen him so angry and then I realized why. I saw it happen to the side while my parents were being… I couldn't think of it. I saw Eren's mother die and be eaten.

I sighed. _I will become part of the Survey Corps. Just like what my parents were and what they wanted me to be. _I thought.

Eren sat down next to Mikasa again and Armin stood to the right of him. I decided to go over and talk to Mikasa for once after so long. I carefully stood up from my seat and walked over. Eren looked at me, followed by Armin and Mikasa. Mikasa stared at me with eyes that told me she was relieved to see a familiar face.

"Hey, Mikasa. It has been a while, hasn't it?" I said trying to sound calm for Eren's sake.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you again, Era," she said. But she sounded upset and down.

"I saw what happened to your mom, Eren. I'm sorry," I said.

"I don't need your sympathy," he growled.

"Eren, I know you watched it happen," I said and he looked at me. "I may have watched yours for a brief second, but I was crying on my side of the field too." He turned to me and stared further looking for more explanation and looking for hope he wasn't the only one. "I was there when both my parents died by the hands of the titan. They were protecting me and they went down."

"Weren't your parents part of the Survey Corps?" Armin asked.

"Yeah. I never saw them much, though. When the titans marched in and destroyed the house, they couldn't grab their weapons and gear before they had to run out with me," I explained. I felt tears beginning to form and Mikasa put a comforting hand on my arm. I put my own comforting hand on hers.

We were silent for the rest of the trip. My brown hair was swaying in the wind along with my shirt and long dark brown trench coat. I wear the coat to hide my wings. My wing span is fourteen feet so the trench coat helps. My hair is a bit strange. It has one, naturally born white streak that travels down my hair.

When we arrived, we were placed in a refugee camp. For the next two years, we got a roll of bread, two if you're lucky, some soup and water at breakfast, lunch, and dinner.


	2. Training

Chapter 2

**Two Years After the Breach of Wall Maria**

I was standing with Mikasa, Eren, and Armin in behind a building. We were all thinking about our own things. That's when Eren spoke up.

"I'm enlisting tomorrow morning," he said.

"So am I," Armin said.

"Well, I'm going in to protect Eren and help along the way," Mikasa said.

They looked at me. "What do you think? I'm going to pass this up? I told you, like Eren I want to join the Survey Corps. But for a different reason, I want to follow in my parents footsteps like they wanted me too," I responded.

I took out a necklace from under my shirt. I haven't shown it to anyone… _ANYONE_. It was the last thing of my parents I had left. It was my mother's necklace that was metal with the Wings of Freedom imprinted into it. My mother gave it to me three weeks before the attack and their death. I was holding it in my hand so the others wouldn't see.

"What do you have there?" Mikasa asked.

I sighed and showed them my necklace. They looked at it and their eyes went wide. "How did you get this?" Eren asked.

"Three weeks before the breach my parents gave me this. It's the last thing I have of them," I explained. "I will never take it off." They nodded in acceptance and understanding.

The next day, we signed up. All first enlistment trainees were shipped directly to the camp, which included our group.

We all knew Mikasa never talked very much around many people. So I could tell it surprised Eren and Armin when Mikasa and I talked like we were best friends that have seen each other every day for years. But we were whispering so no one could hear.

"What are you going to do about your wings? Trainees have to wear a shirt that is tucked into their pants usually with brown long sleeve vests," Mikasa asked.

"My wings go just below the back of my knees. I can probably ask for a special jacket. My mother had one when she was a trainee because it she couldn't stand short vests. I'm sure they would help me with that," I answered.

"What are you going to do with battle training that I've heard they do?" she asked me.

"I was trained to fight by my parents. They even taught me to use a Third Dimensional Maneuver Gear a bit. It shouldn't be too hard," I said. "Oh, and my parents said they do very strenuous training."

Mikasa grinned, "I guess it may be fun to see how Eren does. I just hope he'll be alright and do well in this. If he lets his anger get to him too much, he may not get through this very easy."

We went silent for the rest of the ride. Everyone was thinking of what was ahead of us. I had a better idea than most, but a lot can change since my parents joined. I just hope it wasn't a huge change.

**3 Years After Enlistment**

We were training every day. The first day, a girl named Sasha was found eating a potato and had to run until sunset or until she falls from fatigue. Since the clothing workers knew my parents and knew my mother's problem with the vests, they allowed me to have a coat that was similar to my mother's that went just past my wings' tips. So I was lucky. When it came to my shirts, I cut some holes in the back so I could fit my wings through it.

The day after that, we did balance training. Mikasa and I did the best at balancing while Eren was upside down for the first day of balance training. That night Mikasa and I helped him improve it and he jumped from awful to semi-master within a day. I knew a guy named Jean liked Mikasa more than an acquainted friend. So when she was helping Eren, he thought other things and got jealous of Eren.

It was three years after the first day. Still, just about everyone was confused why I would wear the coat instead of the traditional vests. I half lied and said I wanted to be like my mother and she did the same thing. I did want to be like her and she did do the same thing, but I had another reason for doing so. Only Mikasa knew the bigger, main reason why I had to. Jean still had his crush on Mikasa and _still_ thinks Eren is more than a friend with her, _still_ making him jealous.

Today was the final day of hand to hand combat training. Most of the trainees didn't know about my past so they didn't know how I knew how to fight and use the maneuver gear so easily. So they were a bit jealous.

When the Marshall and other trainers asked about it, I told them about my family ties and how my parents taught me what I know. Some of them knew my parents but didn't know they had a daughter. Only three knew about me and my secret, the same three who were there when I was born in Titan territory. They were protecting my mother and father and nearly got killed doing so. But they said they were happy to do it nonetheless.

The Marshall didn't know what we were talking about but didn't push for answers. He was just surprised and somewhat happy to have someone with ties to the Survey Corps. Even though we didn't say where I was specifically born.

Anyway, we were practicing our hand to hand combat. After we finished with the trainers, we were put into a minor tournament like test. We would battle against each other and whoever was knocked completely down on the ground first lost the battle.

Sasha beat another trainee along with Connie, Jean, Annie, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and I. Annie and I both took them down the quickest.

Connie and Jean were up against each other next and Jean won. But I could tell he won for something more than just the winning by how he glanced at Mikasa afterwards. Maybe to others it was just a glance, but for me it told me he was trying to prove himself to Mikasa.

Sasha and Armin fought each other and Armin won due to his strategic mind. Eren faced Annie and Annie, being the skilled fighter she is, took down Eren within the first five minutes of the battle. I battled Mikasa and it took a bit longer but I eventually won.

Jean and Armin fought but even Armin's strategic mind wasn't enough to beat Jean. Because there were only three of us left, Annie volunteered to battle Jean before I could. It was only three minutes before Jean was on the ground.

Now it was Annie against me. She was more of an offensive fighter and her weakness was with defense. Being trained by my parents I learned both.

She swiped her feet under my legs attempting to get me off balance. I dodged the first few by jumping side to side and back and forth randomly. It would make it difficult to pinpoint my next dodging move. I heard pants and I knew she was getting tired but I didn't attack, not yet.

She started throwing punches and jabs my way but I easily dodged them all. She went for my face and I dodged it by rolling on my hands backwards with my feet landing on the ground. I kept my mind focused on the fight even though I vaguely heard whispers.

She kept jabbing and punching but none succeeded. Her panting became more rapid and deep. She was losing energy. She stopped for a minor second to catch her breath. But before she could do a thing, I swiped my legs under hers forcing her to the ground.

Everyone was in shock. No one beat Annie… no one. Now they saw someone had, they were shocked. The tournament keeper announced me the winner and Annie stared up at me. She was obviously in shock herself.

She stood up and asked, "How? How did you beat me?"

"When I watched and battled the other trainers, I watched for their weaknesses and I saw yours. I took that to my advantage and won through your own weakness," I explained.

"Well, can you tell me my weakness so I can improve on it to make me better?" she asked. This shocked everyone further. Annie _never_ asks for advice.

I nodded and answered her, "Your weakness is that you always go for the attack. You have to learn defensive strategy."

She nodded. Connie came up and asked, "How did you know to look for weaknesses, Era?"

I sighed knowing this would get out sooner or later. I soon answered, "My parents were in the Survey Corps. Whenever they were home, they would teach me battle skills and strategies. They even taught me a bit on how to use the Maneuver Gear."

"I suppose they knew how to kill a titan. How would looking for a weakness help defeat a titan?" Jean asked.

"They always told me that everything has a weakness. Even titans," I answered.

"Yeah we know they have a weakness but only one. Their necks," Connie said.

"Not entirely," said one of the men who were in the same team with my parents. His name was Raiker. "Her parents found that each titan has its own unique weakness, other than the kill spot. The main weakness they found in many titans is that they are easily distracted and they can only move so fast. Keep moving at a fast pace, the more likely you are to stay alive. They found that, no one else realized it until them."

"Where are they then? Wouldn't they be here?" Sasha asked.

Raiker looked at me and though I kept a confident and calm voice, I felt brittle on the inside. "When Wall Maria fell, my house was destroyed and my parents didn't have time to get their gear and get out of there with me. Even with their knowledge a titan got them while they were protecting me. The last thing I saw of them was their bodies being thrown down the titans throat."

Raiker nodded. He was the one who pulled me away and to the boats. If it wasn't for him, I would be dead. "She's right. Era, do you still have their gift?"

"I never take it off," I admitted.

"What gift?" one asked.

"Can we see?" another asked.

I pulled the necklace out from under my shirt. Its Survey Corps insignia imprinted into the metal.

"Wow," Jean said. "So I take it you're planning on joining the Survey Corps."

I nodded. "Following my parents footsteps. I'm not doing it for revenge. I'm simply doing it as my parents did. To protect the innocent civilians inside the walls."

Marshall came up. "Alright everyone! Tournaments over! Get back to your lodges and get some rest. Graduation is tomorrow and the tension will wipe you out, believe me."

Boys and girls were mixed into one lodge. Jean, Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Connie, Sasha, Annie, a couple others who I still haven't gotten their names straight, and I were in one lodge.

I sat down in the bed. I looked out the window I was next to. The sun was beginning its descent down the sky and below the horizon. Eren, Armin, and Mikasa came up.

"What is it guys?" I asked.

"Some of the trainees noticed something on your back when you were dodging Annie and back rolled," Armin informed. My body tensed with nervousness with that information.

"Speaking of what trainees have been noticing, you wear your 'vest' to bed every night," Eren added bumping in.

"Yeah so?" I asked.

"After today, some think it has to do with what was on your back," Armin informed.

"Are you hiding something?" Eren asked.

"I am. Only Mikasa, three trainers you know, my parents, and I know about it. We all agreed it would best to be kept secret," I informed quiet so the others trainees wouldn't hear.

They looked at Mikasa then back to me. "Well, can you tell us?" Armin asked.

"Depends, will either of you spill under an interrogation?" I asked.

"Not me," Eren said.

"I highly doubt it," Armin answered.

I noticed the sun was down and everyone was inside. We have to be in bed soon. "It's too late right now. When the time is right, I'll tell you. Agreed?" I said.

"Agreed," Armin and Eren said together. Mikasa already knew so I knew she didn't really care.

With that we trailed off to sleep.


	3. Face to Face with the Colossal Titan

Chapter 3

**Next Day**

We were standing in our positions, waiting for the ten names to be called for the special graduating group. This group gets to decide whether or not they want to go into the Military Police or not. We waited and waited until finally the Marshall came out with the list.

"Listen up, trainees! The usual amount of ten graduates that choose their place in the military had been increased to eleven due to the strong trainees with skills that can be needed in any battle against a titan. Here are the names starting with the highest rank of one. Era Windser, Mikasa Ackerman, Reiner Braun, Bertolt Hoover, Annie Leonhart, Eren Yeager, Jean Kirstein, Marco Bott, Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse, and Krista Lenz," he informed. "Congratulations, you all pass with flying colors so you get to choose whether you go into the Military Police or not. We will see you tomorrow for your answer. You are dismissed." With that he left.

We left to go discuss who wants to go where. Everyone already knew where I was going and most knew where Eren was going.

Eren and Jean got into a fight and Mikasa and I tried to break up the fight but Jean pushed us away and pushed Eren against the wall. Eren tripped Jean in self-defense making him fall to the floor and gave a somewhat meaningful speech. After that we all went to sleep.

**The Next Day**

We went to the admission office and told what we wanted. Everyone chose to be part of the Survey Corps except Annie and Jean who wanted to be Military Police members. We all were instantly signed up as our roles.

Annie was immediately transported to the Military Police Sector in Wall Sina. Meanwhile we waited for our first mission. Marshall sent us out to Wall Rose to work on the cannons. While we were building, Sasha came up and revealed she had a piece of meat with her.

"Sasha! What are you doing with meat? You could get arrested," Connie said.

"I know but if we go to the Survey Corps, we need our best strength. So it is worth the risk," Sasha replied.

"Sasha," Marco groaned.

Eren smacked his forehead followed by Jean, Krista, and Reiner. I stayed there silent. I knew she was right that we needed the best strength we could get, but the possibility of getting arrested for it was too much of a risk.

After a few minutes, everyone began to say they would eat with her when they could eat it, even Eren. They looked at me waiting for my answer.

"Listen guys, I appreciate the offer. Believe me I would love to have the meat. But I really shouldn't at the risk of being arrested. Maybe when we have permission, I will. But not until then. Sorry guys, I'm out. Thanks for the offer," I said.

Everyone went to go back to work. I saw Eren look at the city. I heard him mutter, "I will kill any titan who tries to breach this wall. There is no way I will let any more people get hurt."

_His heart of protection is in the right place. But revenge consumes most of it, making it wrong, _I thought.

I sighed. I turned around to get back to work when a flash of light sparked through the air. It was gone as fast as it appear, leaving a dust cloud in front of us. But the dust wasn't the only thing left behind, the Colossal Titan stood in front of us. It peered at us. Eren had turned around shocked.

Before we could do a thing, the giant titan swiped his hand in front of us. It destroyed the cannons and knocked us off of the wall.

Almost everyone used their 3D Maneuver Gear and caught themselves on the wall. Almost. Connie wasn't able to launch it in time and he began to fall. From my angle I wouldn't be able to catch him unless I flew. But I looked at Sasha who let one of the wires that kept her to the wall shot it at Connie. It dug into his leg but stopped his fall. At least he wouldn't die. Even though he would have a wounded leg, he wouldn't die. I sighed with relief.

I heard a huge bang and looked to see the Colossal Titan had breached Wall Rose. The normal titans (not sure how they can be normal but they aren't the Armored or Colossal Titans) hadn't walked in yet. But it was only a matter of time before they did.

I looked up as I heard Eren's voice. "This is our chance to destroy the Colossal Titan! Let's take it!"

"Eren, wait!" I yelled.

He didn't hear me though. He flung himself back onto the wall. I followed him as fast as I could. When I reached the top, he was already on the Colossal Titan's arm and was two seconds away from cutting its neck. I saw him swing his sword. Gas was sprayed in his face when he cut and he struck deeper. But even though it seemed he struck its death spot, a cloud of dust appeared masking Eren. The dust quickly vanished, leaving Eren falling. I was about to go after him when he shot the Maneuver Gear wires and caught himself.

The other trainees were back on the slightly destroyed wall. All the cannons were destroyed. Connie was holding onto Sasha standing on the one good leg he had. It wasn't long before Eren shot up and landed cleanly on the wall.

"Did you kill it?" Connie asked.

"No, it was just like last time. It appeared and then vanished," Eren said. He looked down slightly defeated but anger was in his eyes.

"Eren, we have to focus on some things _other_ than the Colossal Titan," I said.

"What could that possibly be?" Eren asked.

I pointed toward the entering titans. "We need to get back to camp and let all of them know what we saw. It's our duty. Once that is done, we get the next orders," I told him. He nodded but obviously didn't like it.


	4. Battle and Revelation

Chapter 4

**Camp**

We rushed back to camp with Sasha carrying Connie on her back. The Marshall was already waiting for us.

"What happened at the wall? We couldn't see much but we do know that titans have breached Wall Rose. How?" he asked us.

I stepped up and began to explain, "Sir, we were working on the wall when the Colossal Titan appeared out of nowhere. At least right after a bolt of lightning shot from the sky and released a cloud of dust. But from the cloud came the Colossal Titan. He destroyed the most of the fixed cannons and kicked a hole in the wall. The other titans hadn't come through yet so we were at least in the clear for the few moments where Eren was trying to kill the Colossal Titan. But even he said, as quickly as it came, it vanished."

"This is not good. How it does this, I don't know. But we need to find its weakness," Marshall said. "Prepare for battle. We're heading out to defend the inhabitants of Wall Rose until they can get to safety."

We nodded understanding. He hurriedly assembled the trainees and told them we would be heading out into battle, we needed to be sharp and swift, and be ready for anything.

We all waited for our teams. Eren, Armin, and I were all placed on one team. Mikasa however was placed on another team to help. The reason was because they needed their best soldiers on that team.

The only reason I wasn't with Mikasa was because they needed me to help the other, slightly weaker, trainees with my knowledge of titans and help them when I can.

Just as we were about to leave, Mikasa came up. "You guys, be careful. Eren and Era, can you promise me something?" We nodded and she continued, "Don't die."

Eren looked at her with stern eyes but said nothing. I jumped in, "Mikasa, what I can promise you is that I will protect Eren and everyone. I can't promise that I won't die because I'm not sure I can keep that promise. But I will do my best and I'm sure Eren and Armin will too. We'll see each other again, Mikasa. One way or another."

"Thank you, Era. I guess you're right. You are always the one with well minded wisdom," she said.

"I'm not the only one. You and I are the same in the sight of wisdom. You know me and I know you. We can make it through this as long as we try our hardest and do our best," I told her. She nodded.

We heard, "Mikasa! Come on, it's time to go!" Mikasa gave one last wave and gave me one last hug before running off to join her group.

Eren looked at me and asked, "Are you really going to protect me and Armin?"

I nodded, "Yes, Eren, I will. You are my friends so I will do what I said to Mikasa and protect you the best I can. But I also have to do my duty and help the other trainees too. I need you to do your best to stay alive as well."

He nodded. Armin came up, "Thanks Era, that means a lot." I nodded back.

The Marshall came up and yelled to the trainees, "Okay, you know your squads! Those with Era will have to stay within sight range so she can help you if you need it, understand?!"

"Yes, sir!" the others yelled.

"Good, now hurry up and defend the citizens until all of them are in the safety of this wall. Now go!" he yelled.

My squad came up to me and I said, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" they answered. Being their leader meant I would have to listen to them call me "Ma'am". It was going to take the entire battle, most likely.

"Let's go, we need to hurry," I ordered and we all ran.

We used our 3D MGs to get up and over the safe wall. What we saw at the top were titans everywhere. Some of the trainees on my squad seemed a bit frightened.

"You guys, I know the odds are against us. But we stand a chance by being swift, focused, and brave. We can make it through this as long as we work hard and do our best. I can't promise you I can help all of you at once. I'm just one person, but I will do everything I can to protect you. Are you guys ready?" I said my mini speech and they all seemed to melt with relief. They nodded. "Good. Now come on, we're late for the battle and I'm going to get yelled at for it," joking the last part. They gave a small laugh that I was hoping for. "Okay guys, this is it. Come on!"

With that we ran down the wall and used our Maneuver Gears to stop swing ourselves through houses.

"Remember, stay within my sights. If I lose you, I can't help you until I can find you. That wouldn't be good," I yelled and they nodded.

Everyone separated to fight their own titans but they were close enough for me to see them. I took down a couple titans fairly quickly. No other titans were coming my way, so I surveyed my group.

To my shock, Eren was on a roof one half of his left leg missing. Armin was surveying the area and I quickly saw a few of my group members being attacked. I was able to save most of them but two I was too late for. I whispered, "I'm sorry." And I killed both titans which killed the two group members.

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" I heard a child yell.

I looked over and saw a girl running. I saw a titan coming her way. I hurried as fast as I could and grabbed her just before the titan could grab her. She looked up at me with tear stained eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She gave a small sigh but nodded. I saw the boats that were leaving. I looked at my recruits. "Guys, come this way! I need to get this girl to the boats but I need you to stay by me!" I ordered.

They quickly took out the titan they were fighting and followed me. I dropped down to the roof of a boat and set the girl down in a small gap. She looked up at me along with a couple citizens.

I smiled at her and she smiled back before I took off. "THANK YOU!" I heard her call.

I looked up and saw the others. They continued fighting and began to win more. They were finding their own swiftness which was saving their lives and they killed a couple titans in the process. I looked over and saw Eren swing Armin out of a bearded titan's mouth but he was stuck in between the teeth.

"Eren!" I yelled.

I immediately began my way towards him but I wasn't moving fast enough with my Maneuver Gear.

_I could get there faster and save him with my…_ I thought and immediately brought my wires back into the gear.

I began to fall. I took off my coat and snapped open my wings. Their smooth, brown and white feathers glinting in the sunlight. I zoomed at my top speed and snatched Eren out from between the titan's teeth.

To Armin, it was obviously just a blur. But when I turned around, the sun's rays were shining behind me, probably making me a faint, 3D shadow to him with Eren in my arms.

I flew down and helped Eren sit on the ground. They looked up at me in shock as I flexed my wings. I had kept them cooped up so long it felt good to let them stretch and be free for a bit.

I looked down at them. They were still staring at me with wide eyes. I sighed, "I'll talk with you later. Oh and Eren you also have some explaining to do."

"Why?" he asked.

"Your leg is back," I said pointing to his reformed leg.

"I don't know how," he said.

"We'll talk later. For now, we need to focus on the fight. I need to stretch my wings out so I'm flying in this battle to get to others faster. Armin, make sure his leg can work like it could before you get back into the fight. After that, we need you both in there," I ordered.

Armin nodded and began his checkup. I flew off to help Sasha who was about to be dropped into another titan's mouth. Just as she was dropped I picked her up like a speeding bullet and killed the titan. I put her back on a roof and told her to keep fighting.

With that, I took off and helped Connie and Jean. I zoomed past and cut of the hands of the titans holding them. They fell onto their feet on a roof and stared at me as I flew off to go help the other trainees.

We heard the alarm sound indicating that all surviving citizens were in the safe walls. I grabbed my coat and ordered, "Fallback! The mission is complete!"

They nodded even Eren. Instead of putting my coat back on and using my Maneuver Gear, I decided I should fly slow. I was bound to have to tell them sooner or later.

So I flew slowly enough that the others would be at pace with me with their gear. We had to move fast because titans were still in Wall Rose and ready to attack. We hurried and it wasn't long before we were on top of the wall. I waited behind to make sure the others got up safely.

I heard the Marshall ask, "Where's Era Windser?"

I noticed Eren's finger point down the wall. I flew up into the air at a good height above the wall's top. I quickly tucked my wings in a landed cleanly on the wall from the practice I had.

Marshall looked at me, confusion in his eyes. He asked, "How did you spring up that high? I didn't see any wires dragging back in." He noticed my coat was off and looked at me more curiously than before.

"I suppose that I should've told you sooner, but Raiker, Lance, Jack, and my parents had all agreed this should be kept a secret. The only one outside of them who knew was Mikasa and she also wanted to keep it a secret," I said. I hadn't opened up my wings yet.

"What's the secret, Windser?" he asked me a bit angry we all kept a secret from him.

"It's the main reason I wear this coat instead of the vest," I said and snapped my wings out full length. It made the other trainees make space for them. "I was born with them. I don't know how though. That's not the only secret I've been hiding," I said and he looked at me closer. "Raiker, Lance, and Jack said they were happy to protect my parents, right? Well the question you should be asking is where I was born that my parents would need protecting. Any guesses?"

I looked back and none of the trainees seemed to know. Even Mikasa didn't know this and I would have to tell her later. Marshall thought for a second before he went wide eyed.

"You- you couldn't have been born there. It doesn't make since. When your parents returned, I heard they had found an infant in the forest," he had a look of utter shock and confusion. "It- it doesn't make since."

"Era what's he talking about?" Armin asked. I looked at the group behind me over my shoulder.

I sighed and answered calmly. "I wasn't just born with wings. That infant they "found" in the forest, they didn't _find_," I clued in. They still looked confused. "The forest area I am talking about was in Titan Territory. It's possible, Marshall." I turned back to him. "I was born in Titan Territory," I stated sternly.

I heard gasps of shock all around me. I looked at my main group. "Even though I was born there, it doesn't mean I'm not human. I may have wings but I'm still human. Since I learned to fight and learned of my parents' job, all I've wanted to be is a member of the Survey Corps and follow their lead."

Raiker came up behind him and jumped in. "It's true, sir. I was there and I've known her secret since she was born. She may have been born in Titan Territory, but she is as human as she can be with wings. She wanted to tell all of you and she hated keeping it a secret. But she knew the risks of what would happen if she did. So we all made her promise to keep this entire secret for as long as she could. She's been doing so ever since she could talk and walk. Like she said, the only one who ever found out is Mikasa. Sir, she is strong, skilled, helpful, and special. I highly suggest putting her in the Survey Corps battle force as soon as possible. She can help us."

He looked at Raiker and then back at me. He nodded and began to speak, "Very well, Era you will be put into the battle force as soon as we can. Mikasa will be with you along the way. With you and Mikasa being the best fighters as of date, we'll be putting you both in charge of one full Survey Corps squad."

I nodded. I wasn't sure how it will go with two younger recruits leading probably older soldiers. But with me and Mikasa leading together, I hoped it would be better.


	5. I'm So Sorry! (Author's Note)

**A/N: Hello, readers. I've been in a serious writers block for this story for a long while and that's why I haven't been updating. So right now, I'm down to two options. 1) I need ideas from you to help me out. 2) I discontinue this story on my part and if someone wants to continue it themselves PM me.**

**I don't want to disappoint you guys like this but I'm really struggling to continue this story like this. If you have any suggestions for continuing the story or any way to continue it please tell me.**

**I don't want to do this to you but I feel like I really don't have a choice. Thank you all for your support and kindness. I hope to write to you again.**

**-bricann**


	6. A New Beginning (Author's Note)

**Hey people,**

**Well, this is last of Wings of Freedom from me. But it isn't over. Another person has adopted the story and will be continuing it for me. The new author's name is Theblackwerewolf101. Thank you all so much for supporting me and I hope you all find a liking to the rest of my stories if you read them.**

**Thanks again and farewell!**

**-bricann**


End file.
